


Mr. Specter

by Olor_et_Luna



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>almost entirely diologue, little drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Specter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Suits, I want to, but alas...  
> not beta'd

“Do you think I have a death wish, Harvey?”

“No, I think _I_ may have a death wish, Mike, but you, you can claim you were just doing as you were told.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Really, Harvey, I can just say, ‘Oh, I was only doing what I was told to!’ and it will be water under the bridge.”

“No, you can say ‘I was being a good pup, I was following orders!’ then put your eyes down, your tail between your legs, and they’ll come to me to complain. Like always. I know you remember….”

“Fine.  But when this blows up…”

“Mike, look at me. Breathe. Have I let you down yet? Have I ever let anyone hurt you, if I could prevent it? Do you trust me?”

“What sort of bull-shit question is that, I think I’ve proved that I trust you, time and again!”

“And I think that I have proven WHY you trust me, haven’t I?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good, now come here and let me knot that thing you call a tie.”

“You bought me this tie, in case you forgot!”

“As a reward, for being a good pup; I didn’t think you would want to wear it, today of all days.”

“YOU bought me this, and you question why I would wear it today? What with everything else?”

“Fair point, now let’s stops stalling, and do this.”

#--------------------------------------

“Harvey, Mr. Ross, good morning!”

“Mr. Specter, Donna.”

“I know that, Mike. Mr. Spector, Mr. Ross, good morning.”

“No, Donna, its Mr. Specter now.”

“Well then, Mr. Specters, either of you care to tell me why I am just finding out about this now!”

“I’m sorry, Donna. Harvey said he wanted to keep it private, just have him and me fly off, elope, and come back. He didn’t want the fuss.”  Thus saying, Mike averted his eyes, and kicked on foot behind the other ankle.

“Oh Mike! I’ll talk to you, Harvey, later. Congratulations, _Mr. Specter_ , I assume it’s safe to spread the word?”

“Of course, Donna, I would expect nothing less. Make sure we do Lunch together today, my treat, and I’ll fill you in on the details. Pup, my office, now, I’m sure we have something to do in there.”  At that, Harvey pulled mike in for a quick, but passionate kiss, then led him into the office.

“Like I didn’t know, I just wanted lunch!” Donna shouted after them, before dialing her phone. 


End file.
